The Monster Party
by Marywitsechunter
Summary: It all starts with two brothers, an old drunk, a fallen angel, a not-fallen angel, an archangel, a pagan goddess, a demon chick and a king. Oh, and a dog or two. Wouldn't that be party of the year? Hells yeah!


Bobby heard a knock on the door, then a familiar low voice shouted 'It's us!'. He saw the shadows of Sam and Dean: one tall, the other shorter, but both muscular. Just when Dean peeked around the corner of the door post, Bobby saw two other shadows behind them. He rolled as quick as he could closer and prepared the gun.

"Don't shoot!" Sam shouted. "They're with us."

"Who's 'they'? "Bobby growled, not lowering the gun but aiming better so he wouldn't take one of the Winchesters down. Sam walked in too, followed by a pretty Indian woman and a short man with wavy brown hair. The woman looked haughty and dignified, and her eyes seemed to shoot fire. The man's eyes were twinkling and he was all smiling and skipping, raising a hand when he sees Bobby in his wheelchair.

"That is Gabriel, this is Kali," Sam introduced. "They were in trouble and we could only think of here as a safe place."

Bobby thought. He'd done enough research in his whole life to have knowledge about almost every creature out there, and he _surely_ knew about Gabriel and Kali.

"As in, thé Gabriel and Kali-Kali?" , but he already knew the answer.

"Nice to meet you Bobby," Gabriel said, shaking Bobby's hand. He could feel the old man was uncomfortable with it. Not that he cared, he'd heard enough about Bobby from Sam. He even pretended once to be Bobby, a long time ago, to learn Sam a lesson. The thing was, the old hunter wasn't the same as he was back then, sitting grumpy in his wheelchair.

Kali just nodded. She hated to be here with these humans and the betrayer. Though secretly, and she would never admit it to Gabriel, she was glad the blade was a fake.

"Hello, boys. And girl."

Dean turned around to see Crowley leaning against the door post, next to Kali, drinking his whiskey.

"What are you doing here?" Sam said, while Kali shifted her weight so she was less close to the demon. She didn't know him but he seemed like a jerk.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Manners," Crowley said, shaking his head and sipping from his drink. "Won't you introduce me to your friends first?"

"As you need one," Bobby said. Gabriel raised his eyebrows.

"You look like some spy from the FBI, but seriously, who are you?"

"I'm Crowley, King of Hell, Hellhound Trainer and sexiest-man-of-the-year-winner twice. And you two are?"

"This here is Kali, a close friend of mine. I'm Gabriel."

Crowley stopped in the middle of a sip of a drink. Sam chuckled inside: Crowley hated angels. Maybe not Castiel, but you could hardly call Castiel an angel. He rebelled, he almost fell: the only divine thing about him was his wings. Crowley blinked and apparently didn't know what to say.

"But still, what are you doing here?" Dean remembered him again.

"That's none of your business, moron,"

"Hey Dean, next time you set up a monster party, you should be a bit more selective with the invitations," Gabriel chuckled.

"Did I hear about a party? And you didn't invite me? So very impolite," a new voice sounded.

"Balthazar! It has been too long!" Gabriel said and he stepped forward to hug the most sassy angel of the garrison.

"Kali!" Balthazar said, stepping back instead of moving forward. "How… nice to see you!" He said with an awkward smile. Kali smiled back, though the smile didn't reach her cold eyes.

"Dean, I have to talk to you because-" Castiel appeared and stopped midsentence, when he saw Kali, Crowley, Gabriel, Balthazar and Sam staring at him.

"Great, a little reunion!" Meg said with her lazy voice, smiling. "You sure seem to know each other. It's nice being not the only girl for once,"

"Who are you?" Kali said cautiously.

"I'm Meg, Castiel's one night stand," she said, while flinging her arms around Castiel and touching his face with her lips. The angel flinched a little and tried to push her away but Dean was faster. With one hand movement, he tried to shove Meg away which didn't really work out.

"Oh look, Dean-O got himself a boyfriend. How cute." Meg said. "Don't worry, I won't steal him from you."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"How romantic this all is, Meg, get your ass downstairs fast." Crowley said while grabbing Meg's arm.

"Woah, wait. I've brought a little gift for you, Dean! I'm sure you'll love it!"

Everyone flinched at the sound of the growl of the hellhound. Sam shot a look at Gabriel, probably the most powerful being in the room (okay, he'd maybe have a little trouble with Crowley), but even he wasn't smiling anymore while he let the archangel blade slip out of his sleeve. With a hand movement, he shoved Dean, Sam, Kali and Bobby behind him.

"What's up, handsome? Not liking my sweet puppy? I'll leave him with you, could you babysit him please?" Meg said, chuckling, and she disappeared.

"The dog bites." Crowley said and he was gone too.

"Balls!" Bobby said, while Balthazar was circling the hellhound.

"Here, puppy!" he said, but the hellhound growled.

"Where is it? I can light it up," Kali said but Gabriel shook his head.

"You don't wanna see it."

"Didn't I just say I did?" Kali snapped and Gabriel sighed. He snapped his fingers and a huge shadow rose in front of them. It had bright red eyes and sharp teeth, which were dripping with drool and blood. Its claws were like a velociraptor from Jurrasic Parc. Its fur was slimy and pitch black, shining like oil.

"You fugly!" Dean said.

"Let's get out of here!" Castiel said, grabbing Dean's hand. Dean gazed at him: a tap on the forehead should be enough to zap out.

Balthazar took Bobby's arm and to Sam's surprise, it wasn't Balthazar or Castiel grabbing him, but Gabriel. With his other hand, he reached for Kali and they zapped out, leaving the hound behind.

"Where are we?" Dean asked, looking around. It certainly was a church: he could see the candles, the benches and the heavily decorated windows. Gabriel chuckled.

"It's actually kind of funny: it's the St. Gabriel church in Charlotte."

"What are you doing here?" a man said: according to his gown, it was the pastor. "The doors were closed!"

"I'm sorry sir, but we really have to use your hospitality. We are in great danger and this is the only place where we are safe," Castiel said. Sam noticed he was still touching Dean's hand and Dean didn't pull back.

"Well, you are welcome to stay here. Might I be so rude to ask your names?" the pastor said, much more friendly now. Perhaps it were Castiel's trustworthy blue eyes, because Balthazar certainly didn't look like he was trustworthy with his V-neck t-shirt and ripped jeans. Then, it couldn't be worse than Gabriel who was covered in hellhound drool or Kali in her lustrous outfit (short black shirt, black high heels and a fierce shine through red top).

"I'm Sam, this is Dean. That's Kali and Bobby. Over there we have Balthazar, Castiel and Gabriel."

"Did your parents believe in God?" the pastor asked, looking at Castiel. Gabriel couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Is God funny to you?" the pastor asked, which silenced Gabriel.

"Not at all. He is a very gentle man, strict but just."

"Gabriel, named after the youngest archangel. Castiel, which sounds like Cassiel, the angel of acceptance and wisdom. And of course Balthazar, one of the Magi, the Three Wise.  
Kali, the black one. Sam, derived from Samuel, a leader of ancient Israel and a prophet. Dean, meaning valley or church official. Final, Bobby, meaning bright fame. You sure are a special bunch of people."

"How do you know all that?" Sam asked, impressed by the man's knowledge. The pastor shrugged and smiled.

"I like to do my research on biblical names. My wife is from India and she has told me about her mythology, so that's why I know about you, Kali. As for Bobby, I googled it once."

Dean noticed the man saying 'know about YOU, Kali' instead of 'your name'. He also saw the pastor was slightly turning his body towards Bobby, the weakest, and raising his hand a little.

"NOOOO!" Dean shouted and he grabbed the demon killing knife, stabbing the pastor in his arm, which would not be lethal if it turned out he was just human. According to the flinches he made and the bright yellow sparks coming from the cut, he wasn't. Dean pulled the knife out and wanted to stab the demon again, but the demon lighted up and Balthazar was standing next to him.

"Dean, Dean. It saves you a lot of mess if I take him out."

"Couldn't you freaking angels see that he was a demon? Idjits!" Bobby growled at Balthazar, who put his hands in his sides.

"If Dean wouldn't have killed him, we could have used him to find out why Meg sent a hellhound after us!"

"Oh right, maybe you should've informed the stupid humans about your little plan!" Dean snapped.

"Can't we all just get along?" Gabriel interrupted. "There's more important stuff to do and-"

The growl of the hellhound made everyone jump. Sam saw its shadow moving along the church, finding a way in. Then he noticed that the hellhound stuck a paw inside through an open window.

"I thought hellhounds couldn't get inside churches!" Bobby shouted.

"They shouldn't!" Gabriel answered, while Castiel stepped sideward so he was protecting Dean. A ring of salt appeared and Balthazar zapped Bobby in there. He was about to zap Kali, but she slapped his hand away.

"I can take care of myself, thanks."

Gabriel grabbed Sam and pushed him into the ring. Then, Sam started to scream.

"What is it? What's going on, Sammy?" Dean called for his little brother, who was writhing in pain and his face turned paler every second.

"Fuck you Gabriel!" he growled.

"I'd love to." was the instantaneous answer, but Gabriel came to Sam anyway.

"You've BROKEN my fucking arm!"

"Actually, I think he pulverized every bone you have in your upper arm," Balthazar corrected, smirking.

"Stop it, there's more important things to worry about." Castiel said, facing the hellhound.

"It just takes a second!" Gabriel said, carefully touching Sam's arm which was healed instantly. He looked at Gabriel, torn between thanking him for healing it or shouting at him because it was his fault. Gabriel seemed to know exactly what he was thinking: assuming he was an archangel, he might as well do.

"Don't bother, I'm not going to apologize."

"Heel, boy!" a smoky, dark voice said. They all looked up to see Crowley in his black suit, standing there like nothing was going on and no one was in danger. Of course he wasn't, because he was like Cesar Millan when it came to hellhounds. The hound barked and sat down next to Crowley, who petted it.

"Good boy!" he said, while feeding the hellhound some meat which looked an awful lot like a kid's arm.

"You should've done that earlier!" Dean growled. Crowley raised his eyebrows: Dean really was an impolite kid.

"Hello, I'm King of Hell. I don't have the time to spend it all on saving your asses. So just thank me and I won't screw you."

"Get out." Gabriel said, crossing his arms. He was kind of mad, he didn't like Crowley too much and especially not when he was trying to play the role of superman. Crowley raised his hands and he and his puppy were gone.

"So, the world is saved again thanks to the Winchesters." Kali said sarcastically. "I'm heading somewhere else."

Gabriel waved at her and she hesitated a little, before giving a slight hand movement. Then she was gone.

"Dunno about you guys, but I'd like to get a drink." Bobby said which gave him thumbs up from Balthazar.

"Best idea ever. Let's go."

Balthazar tapped Bobby's shoulder and they disappeared.

"I'm going to get some rest." Sam announced.

"Oh no, you're not. You're going to learn how to have some fun, because I can't stand that grumpy look on your pretty face anymore." Gabriel said, laughing when he saw Sam's expression becoming grumpier with every word he said.

"Seriously, no. I'm tired."

"Fine, then you'll sleep first and then we're going to have fun. In the meantime, Dean.." Dean broke his eyestaring with Castiel and looked at Gabriel. "Go and learn Castiel something like in 50 shades of grey."

"I don't get that reference." Castiel said, frowning. Dean got scarlet and wanted to hit Gabriel, but he dodged it so easily that it was kind of a pathetic attempt. Punching an archangel, good job Dean, he thought.

"Let's go back to the motel." Dean said. Castiel took Dean's hand again and they were off.

"So kiddo, we're so heading to Las Vegas tonight."

"Just skip the marriage part." Sam said, yawning. Gabriel chuckled.

"Sure thing kiddo!"

Sam looked around in the hotel lobby where Gabriel teleported them. It was a 5 star hotel, that's for sure. The floor was white marble and shiny, the fountain was clattering just enough so you didn't have to go to the bathroom and the music played just sounded like you were in heaven. Well, what most people believe to be heaven.

"You like it?" Gabriel asked, smiling when he saw Sam being amazed. The guy nodded and Gabriel chuckled.

"I got us a room with two single beds. I hope you're not afraid of heights? It's on top floor."

Together they went to the room, which was dropdead gorgeous. The view was amazing: they could see the well-known fountain show and the famous casinos. The only problem was that there weren't two single beds but a double.

"It doesn't really matter, anyway." Gabriel said. "I don't sleep."

"Gabriel, why are you doing this for me?" Sam asked, looking at the archangel who seemed a bit uncomfortable now. He shifted his weight from one foot to another and didn't look at Sam.

"You said you wanted sleep… Tomorrow." he said, and he zapped Sam in dark blue pyjamas and on the bed. Sam sighed and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He felt the archangel's presence everywhere in the room, while Gabriel was just sitting on the edge of the bed, watching over Sam.

"I can't sleep with you around." Sam said, slightly flushing. Gabriel smiled and sat down on the edge of Sam's bed.

"I'm sure you can." he disagreed and he started humming a song. Sam felt his eyes turning heavy and he tried to stay awake, but he couldn't. He didn't recognize the song but it calmed him down. The last thing he remembered was Gabriel stroking his hair lightly. ( watch?v=mPq9K7M0-XE&feature=relmfu)

When Sam woke up, he felt weightless. He had the most beautiful dreams full of sun and happiness, surrounded by his friends and family. But the reality kicked in soon enough when he remembered the hellhound.

"Good morning, Sam. I take it you had a good night?" Gabriel asked, smiling when he saw Sam rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Yeah.. Thanks. What did you sing by the way?"

"Oh, a little something I picked up at Youtube."

Sam chuckled: Gabriel sure was the most human angel he knew. Not only did he know internet, he even used it. He was familiar with every human emotion and sarcasm was his middle name.

"It was pretty."

"Yeah, I got that. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Sam flushed. Dean had bullied him a lot with that and he was so ashamed of it. If he could he would have stopped it. Dean used it often to ask Sam things he didn't tell when he was awake, because he would speak the truth.

"Shut up!" Sam snapped, but Gabriel laughed.

"You talk a lot about your brother and my brother. They make a real OTP right?"

"A what?"

"An OTP, one true pairing? Seriously, don't you read fanfiction?"

They spent the whole day running from one place to another, checking every corner of Las Vegas: from the casinos to the Starbucks to the little Italian restaurant where Sam ate the most delicious risotto.

"Are you staying here tonight again?" Sam asked when they were back in the hotel room. Gabriel hesitated.

"If you feel like it, but maybe it's not so good for your night rest."

"Stay. Please." Sam asked, begging and hoping he would stay. Gabriel chuckled.

"How could I resist those little puppy eyes?"

Sam changed into nightwear and went to bed. He noticed that Gabriel sang again, a longer song. It wasn't that Gabriel sang very good, but he made the song feel so special, so real, that it almost made Sam cry. He pressed his face into the pillow and fell asleep. ( watch?v=P9l8SxBCrVc&list=PL8DDCD07B56FBA592&index=3&feature=plcp)

The next morning he took some time to wake up slowly. It took him a few seconds to realize he was holding Gabriel's hand. His hand felt sore: he must have slept like that for a long time.

"Heya kiddo!" The archangel was full of glee but didn't let go of Sam's hand when he saw the man looking at it.

"Why didn't you let go of me?"

"You wouldn't let go of me!" Gabriel returned. Sam sighed. This could be getting problematic: he was sure that if Gabriel would've wanted it, he could pull himself lose easily. He could break someone's arm too after all, with just a tight grip.

Today, Gabriel teached Sam how to play poker. Of course he'd picked up the basics from Dean and he remembered that he beat a witch who was really good at it, but he just liked it how Gabriel played poker. He didn't wear the poker face at all. He just laughed the whole time, making fun of the other players and using their reactions to play them out. Sam felt his body tingle when the archangel was around. It was a long time ago he felt like that and the last time he did, Jessica died. Gabriel wouldn't die easily but it would be terrible to lose him: a powerful ally, a good friend and his current crush. He figured out a little plan to test if Gabriel felt the same for him.

That night, Sam stayed awake for a long time. First, he took Gabriel's hand again like he did before, only now he was conscious. The archangel didn't do anything; he just sat there humming a sweet melody. He rolled over and pulled the angel's arm with him. Gabriel chuckled very softly and lay down on the bed with his arm still around Sam. Sam felt very nervous but he still pretended to be sleeping when he turned and laid his head on Gabriel's chest. After all, he felt asleep.

"Good morning!" he said to Gabriel at eight o clock. He pretended to be very surprised he was wrapped around the archangel. Gabriel laughed.

"Do you really think you can fool me?" he said, which made Sam's cheeks turn bright red as in traffic light red.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, a bit embarrassed of himself. Gabriel turned and stroked Sam's face.

"It's okay kiddo. I like you too. Just warn me the next time you're going to strangle me and I'll be fine."

He placed a soft kiss on Sam's forehead and he went to snap breakfast for him. The room smelled like bacon and eggs instantly.

"Here you go!"

Sam thanked him and started eating. It was delicious, of course. Then, the door was slammed in and Gabriel jumped in front of Sam immediately. Dean and Castiel came flashing in.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" Dean asked, looking from the archangel to his little brother and back.

"Enjoying a night here in the hotel."

"Where are we? What hotel?" Dean said, tugging on Castiel's arm.

"The Elysian, in Las Vegas." Sam pointed out. Gabriel's face went pink and Castiel looked mad at his brother.

"The Elysian hotel, Sam, doesn't exist!"

"This was all a trick?" Sam said surprised and he checked Gabriel who nodded and looked like a puppy who had been kicked.

"I had to find a way somehow to woo you."

"You figured all this out? Even the mistake with the single beds?"

"Guilty."

Sam smacked him with a pillow but then kissed him. Dean was shocked and Castiel just stared as always with his huge blue eyes.

"For once, I'm not mad at you pretending to be a Trickster." Sam said, smiling.

"I'm glad."

"But what about you know, last night? That was your plan too?"

"Nope. That came in a bit unexpected. I had figured out something with roses and everything, but whatever. That was better." Gabriel chuckled.

"Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be, please. It was cute, Sam Winchester trying to flirt with the archangel Gabriel. Best storyline ever!"


End file.
